I'm a Better Kisser
by kelleywrites
Summary: David and Wes are arguing over who is the best, on everything. When they can't agree on a best kisser they try kissing each other to decide a winner, and feeling change.
1. Chapter 1

**Wevid bromance/romance. I don't own glee. Enjoy!**

Wes' POV

It started with a friendly argument. He thought he was better than I am, at well everything, and I thought I was better. We were challenging each other, as we walked back from Warbler practice to our shared dorm room.

"I'm better at math."

"Well I'm better at English"

"I'm better at French."

"No, I'm better at French."

"Fine, but we can both agree I'm a better singer."

"No, we can agree I'm a better singer."

"I'm better I have perfect pitch, it doesn't get better than that." We walked into our room standing and arguing. In the space between our beds.

"I have a bigger range."

"I can rap, you can't."

"You cannot rap. At all. End of story."

"I'm better at wrestling." He told me, and I lunged at him. Knocking him down and pinning him quickly. "That was a bad move. I have five brothers. You can't beat me." I told him, helping him stand back up off the dorm floor.

"Well I'm a better kisser." he winked at me.

"No, I'm a better kisser."

"No you're a bad kisser as I remember from the last couple of rounds of truth or dare."

"I was drunk, and forced into it, and in front of other people every time, as were you."

"I accept your challenge."

"What challenge?"

"To see who the better kisser is sober, and without the Warblers forcing us into it."

"But I didn't..." He kissed me ending my protests. I was shocked for a second, but I wasn't going to let him win. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him in closer. I slipped my tongue over his lips and then into his mouth. He moaned as our tongues collided. _Yeah I was going to win this one._ That was my last coherent thought for a while.

David's POV

When we pulled back after what seemed like an eternity we stood foreheads pressed together, my hand still tangled in his hair, his hands still on my waist. We slowly caught our breaths. "I think you won that one." We said at the same time. I smiled and so did he. He pulled his forehead off of mine. "Rematch?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me. I reached for him again just as my phone rang. "Later." I said as I picked up the phone.

Wes's POV

Wes walks back in about half of a math assignment later. Still on the phone. "Yeah you too Mom. Enjoy your trip I'll see you later." He hung up and looked over at me "I guess I'm staying here again this weekend. They're going out of town and if I went back I'd get talked into watching Joey while my brother goes out to party." Joey was his youngest brother. "Then can you help me with my essay if you'll be around, since you're so good at it."

"Sure, now lets go to dinner. The caf closes in twenty minutes."

"Okay." I said and pulled on my shoes to head to dinner.

We come back into our room after dinner. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I pull him closer. He seals our lips together. It felt like hours later when David pulls back and whispers "tie" against my lips. "It's a tie" I agree when I get my breath back.

"Well that was fun." He grinned at me, and went to sit down at his desk.

"It was, we should do it again."

"We should, but I'm still not gay."

"Good me either." I smiled happy that he didn't harbor feelings for me that I don't return."So how do we make sure this stays not weird?" I ask, knowing that it isn't weird now.

"We'll set rules."

"Good. Maybe a time, or a day, or something so it doesn't turn couple-y."

"Okay, um... Mondays, we both just hang in the room most Mondays, and the teachers are lighter on homework."

"Perfect. Now rules: hands outside of pants, I'm not trying to turn you gay, or be turned."

"I agree. Next, pants stay on."

"Pants stay on. Either one of us can call it off at anytime, no explanation needed."

"I like that one."

"It stays our thing, no one talks about it, no matter what, no truth or dare, no telling friends, nothing, we talk to each other, or no one."

"Good I don't think I could handle the teasing. Oh I've got one, no pet names, it would be to weird." We both thought for a while more.

"I can't think of any more."

"Me neither."

"Well then I'm gonna go to a practice room." I told him picking up my guitar.

"Bye heterosexual life partner!" he yelled as I closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

David's POV

It was our third month of Monday nights when I opened up the dorm room, shut the door and was suddenly slammed against it by a pair of lips, and hands grasping the lapels of my uniform. He kissed me hard. More intensely than I've ever been kissed. He pulled back long enough for my to breathe and I whispered "somebody had a bad day today."

"You have no idea." I hear as Wes' mouth finds mine again. I push him off of me and onto my bed, but he isn't having any of that as he rolls over and lands on top of me. He pulls my tie off and slips my blazer from my shoulders as I wrap my fingers in his hair. He unbuttons my shirt and pulls it off of me, and runs his fingers down my chest. We stop kissing and rest our foreheads against each other's our breath mingling between us.

"David." he whispers softly as his lips brush mine and his hands come up to my face. He kisses me again, softer than we have ever kissed before, and it feels like something has changed, like something is different. It doesn't feel like, lust, or friendship. It feels like something else, something more, and I love it. My eyes stare deeply into his and I know he feels it too.

We fall sleep in each other's arms that night. We've slept in the same bed several times, but not like this. Not with arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled. Not with soft kisses, and wandering caresses. Not with the intention to wake up in each others arms in the morning.

Wes' POV

I wake in the morning to my alarm and lips pressed into my hair. We sit up and pull our arms off of each other as David hits the snooze on my alarm. He stretched and then wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me between his legs and into his chest. His arms wrap around my bear chest and I cover his arms with my own, lacing my fingers with his. We sit there contently enjoying each others company until the alarm goes off again, and I climb off his lap and grab my shower stuff, winking at him before I leave the room, knowing he would be in one of the other showers in a couple minutes.

I walk back to my room in my uniform pants rubbing the towel over my hair. David already in there having showered fast than I did. He was tucking his uniform shirt into his pants when the door opened, he turned around and walked over to me. I dropped the towel and stepped foreword wrapping him in a hug. A hug tight enough to feel the buttons of his dress shirt press into my chest. We spoke at the same time "Would you be my, no you go first." we laughed and asked "Boyfriend?" at the same time, but we knew it needed no answer as our lips found each other.

"You know we forgot a rule when we started this."

"What?"

"No falling in love."

"Well its a good thing then because I would have broken it."

"Me too."

**I hope you enjoyed. Review if you want more, but I'll probably leave it like this.**


End file.
